


Panties

by Kirsten



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was naked, and her ass was amazing. He still couldn’t believe his luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to LaT and Neve for audiencing!

Aaron could count on one hand the number of lazy mornings he’d had since Jack was born, and since they all happened right after he was stabbed they weren’t mornings he particularly cared to recall. Long hours of pain and physiotherapy and trying not to panic and push so hard he popped his stitches. He’d been alone, too, with no Emily to kiss him into wakefulness and force him back into the pillows when he tried to get up.

“Sssh,” she crooned. “Just relax. I’ll be right back.”

Aaron already wanted to remember this morning for the rest of his life. “Okay,” he whispered, and watched her walk away. She was naked, and her ass was amazing. He still couldn’t believe his luck.

She returned a few seconds later with a gift box in her hand. She crawled back into bed. “I hope you like it,” she said as she handed it to him. She chuckled, low and filthy. “I know I will.”

Aaron paused. “It’s one of _those_ presents, isn’t it?”

“Aaron, come on, you know it always is,” she said, and kissed him.

He sighed, but dutifully sat up in bed. The box was black satin to the touch and tied off with an ivory ribbon. Fancy but delicate, truly unisex. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“Just open it.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he said, and tugged the ribbon loose. It fell open easily. He lifted the lid and parted the tissue paper inside.

“You got me _silk panties_?”

“Silk panties for _guys_ ,” Emily corrected. She draped an arm across his shoulders and studied his face. Aaron could feel his cheeks heating under her scrutiny.

“Emily -”

She kissed his cheek. “I want you to wear them,” she murmured against his skin. “For me. And you know what happens when you’re a good boy.”

Aaron had a sudden vision of being called out on a case while he sported a really inappropriate boner. “ _Emily_ -”

“I’m not asking you to wear them at work,” she said, reading his expression. Her lips brushed the line of his jaw, and he tilted his head back to allow her access to his neck. “But it could be today. We could go grocery shopping. Pet store.”

“We don’t have any pets!”

She gave him a fond look. “Speak for yourself, honey. We’ll do all these normal, mundane things, and you’ll be wearing your jeans and a t-shirt. But we’ll both know what’s there underneath.”

Aaron pulled away and looked at her. She had that mischievous _Emily_ glint in her eyes, and he heaved another sigh. “Seriously?”

“What, are you too chicken to wear panties?”

“No,” Aaron denied. “I could wear panties. I just don’t want to.”

Emily made chicken noises.

“Emily!”

“Oh my god, the look on your face,” she said, and dissolved into laughter. “Aaron, come on. For me? It’s just a little fun, and -”

“I know what happens when I’m a good boy,” Aaron finished. He glared at the panties. They were ivory, like the ribbon, and very, very silky, and where was the material meant to cover his ass? “Emily, it’s a girly … banana hammock.”

Emily laughed again. “You said banana hammock.”

“Shut up. Do you really want me to wear these?”

She sobered up enough to give him another kiss, this time on his lips. She kissed him like she was dying for it, hot and wet and breathless, she straddled his lap and pressed herself against him. Her hands were in his hair and around his neck, and when she finally pulled away he found himself with his hands on her ass.

“Okay,” he said. “Okay, I’ll wear them.”

“You are so easy,” she said, and kissed him again, but Aaron couldn’t bring himself to care.

-

Aaron put the panties on while Emily stretched back against the pillows and fingered herself to another orgasm.

“Pull them on slower,” she said, with a lusty grin.

Aaron blushed, but did as she asked. “I feel stupid.”

“You don’t look it,” she said. “Well, not to me, anyway.”

“Thanks.”

“If Derek could see you now …”

“You’re awful to me,” Aaron told her as he settled the panties around his hips. His dick was sticky with pre-come, and the material clung in a provocative manner. He looked down at himself and shook his head. Scars on his chest and girly panties. It was ridiculous.

“Your embarrassment is ruining my fantasy.” Emily’s voice cut through his self-castigation and his head snapped up. Her face was flushed and her breathing was heavy, and he could see the juice shining on her fingers where she rubbed herself.

“You look good,” she said. “You do, Aaron. Why don’t you go and put on that t-shirt?”

“You’re going to get off watching me _get dressed_? Seriously?”

“Sure.” She stretched lazily and arched her back as Aaron watched, fascinated by the visible evidence of her pleasure. Her nipples were hard and pink, and she caught his eye and grinned. “Want me to pinch them?”

“Yeah.”

“Shirt.”

“Right,” he said, and grabbed his old Georgetown shirt from the pile of clean laundry on the floor. He tugged it on over his head and grinned when Emily smirked and pinched her nipples hard and moaned.

“Are you close?”

“Yeah,” she said, her fingers moving faster over her clit. “Stretch your hands up for me, will you?”

Aaron rolled his eyes, but obliged. “Like this?”

“Perfect. I can see your stomach.” She rolled her clit viciously between her forefinger and thumb, rubbed it in circles, faster and faster, and she panted the whole time. “Jack’s at his cousin’s until tonight, right?”

“Yes.”

“Then when we get back here later, I’m going to make you stand in the doorway exactly like that while you hold onto the frame, and I’m going to get on my knees and kiss your stomach and then suck you through those panties,” she said, and came. Her hips bucked and her thighs trembled, and Aaron stared at the rhythmic clenching of her pussy, his hunger for her a physical ache.

He lowered his hands back to his sides. His face was flushed, he knew; it was unnerving to be so obviously appreciated for his physical form, but her display also had him semi-hard inside his panties, and that was an interesting and emotionally challenging sensation. He looked down at himself again and bit his lip.

“You’re having fun, right?” Emily sounded amused, but there was a touch of hesitance in her voice as well. He glanced over at her and his eyes were once again caught by her body, her lazy sprawl across the bed, her thighs relaxed and spread and damp.

“Yes,” Aaron said, to reassure her. “Possibly too much,” he added, to reassure himself.

“Is there such a thing?”

Aaron opened his mouth to answer, but paused.

“You know I like answers to my questions.”

“I thought it was rhetorical,” he said, a little weakly.

“Come here.” She crooked her finger and raised an eyebrow in expectation.

He rolled his eyes, but went to her anyway. She shifted to sit at the edge of the bed and spread her knees, and as soon as he was close enough she put her hands on his hips and guided him between them. He let her do it; he always did. Her face was level with his crotch, and he rested his hands on her head, twined his fingers gently through her hair. She stroked his hips and his stomach, pushed up his shirt and kissed him.

Emily smiled up at him, her eyes mischievous again. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to make you wait today after all,” she said, and she put her mouth on the length of his cock and sucked hard through the silk.

Her mouth was shockingly hot, and the silk was wet, and it slipped and slid over his skin. He hardened as she worked, constrained by the material until she maneuvered the elastic waist band further down over his hips and ass, until it framed his cock and balls in the front. It was tight, and it pinched in places, but that was no doubt her intent.

She looked up at him and grinned. “Not bad at all, Aaron.”

“Thanks,” he said again, aiming for dry-as-dust sarcasm. It came out a groan.

Her mouth was even hotter on his naked skin. She licked and kissed her way down to the base and back up, flattened her tongue against the head. Aaron kept his hands in her hair but made no attempt to guide her. Emily liked to set the pace, and he had his theories as to why. It wasn’t profiling a teammate, it was simple observation, but he hadn’t questioned her and never would, not when it was always so spectacular.

She pulled off and licked a trail of saliva and pre-come from her lips. She tapped his hip. “Step out of these.”

“I just stepped into them.”

“Now,” she commanded, and pinged the elastic against his skin.

“Alright, alright,” he said, and pushed the panties back down his legs.

“And lose the shirt.”

He took off his shirt, his dick bobbing and aching between his legs. Emily reached back for the nightstand and grabbed their cherry lube. Aaron had laughed when she’d bought it, but he’d since learned the benefits. She squeezed a few drops onto her fingers and rubbed them together, then wrapped her hand around the root of his cock and slicked it up.

“Give me your panties, sweetheart,” she said, with the dirtiest grin he’d ever seen.

Aaron flushed but handed them over, and she wrapped the wet silk around his dick and began to jerk him off.

“You can come like this,” she told him. “Try to stay still,” she added, and slid her mouth back down over the head. He groaned but kept his hands gentle in her hair, and he trembled with the effort of holding still. Her tongue worked him hard, and her hand was wet and firm and silk silk silk around him. She used her other hand to stroke his balls, and she slipped her fingers beneath them and massaged his perineum, rubbed at his asshole.

“ _Emily_ ,” he gasped, and came.

-

Emily always swallowed, but she also always ran for mouthwash right afterwards. Aaron let her tug him down onto the bed, let himself be kissed further into a daze, let her push the taste of his own come into his mouth.

“I’ll be right back,” she said.

“Okay,” he mumbled, and flopped back on the mattress with his eyes closed, exhausted and happy and vaguely troubled.

“Uh oh,” Emily said when she lay down beside him. “You have that look on your face.”

“I don’t have any looks,” he said, just to be awkward.

“Right.”

Aaron opened his eyes. She was propped up on one elbow beside him, her eyes on his. Her hair was dishevelled and her lips were bruised, and he wrapped a hand behind her neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

“Mmm,” he said. “Minty.”

She laughed and pulled away. She put her hand on his his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. “Liking the panties doesn’t make you any less impressive to me, you know.”

“I know that,” Aaron said automatically.

“Do you?”

There was no judgement in her face, only softness and the barest hint of glee. “They’re for guys, anyway,” Aaron said, and got another laugh.

She nudged his shoulder with her elbow. “I can’t believe I got _Aaron Hotchner_ into silk panties.”

“Emily, _believe_ me,” he said, “you underestimate yourself.”

She smiled at him and caressed his cheek again. “Thank you,” she said, and this time her kiss was gentle, and it lingered.


End file.
